The Mix up
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Team Rocket accidently frame Ash and Misty for a bank robbery, and they have no id to prove they aren't Jesse and James. who'll help them now


The Mix up  
chapter 1: Locked in Chains.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Pokemon? here's your answer... IN MY DREAMS (every night LOL).  
  
Ages: Ash: 15: Misty: 15 Brock: 19  
  
On with The Story...  
  
A quiet day by the lake is all Brock wanted, but due to some mishaps his two young friends were arguing and for that matter had been all day. Brock couldn't even remember what or who started the fight, and he didn't think Ash or misty knew either.  
"Do you guys even REMEMBER what you were arguing over?", asked Brock. Ash and Misty didn't hear him.  
"Pika pi chu chu pikachu pi ((bet you a million dollars they don't))", answered they small Yellow poke, also known as Pikachu.  
"I'm the retard...?? YOU WISH", yelled Misty holding her fist in the air.  
"I don't have to wish when I can just look at YOU", replied Ash knocking her fist down. Brock had had enough, he was just about to signal Pikachu when a familiar sound was heard...  
"Prepare for trouble", said a girls voice.  
"And make it double", said a boys voice, with a flash of lights Ash, Misty, brock and Pikachu knew it was Jesse and James.  
"To protect the world from devastation", said Jesse as she appeared from the cloud of smoke.  
"To unite all people within out nation", said James as he also appeared from the smoke cloud.  
"QUIT IT", yelled Brock covering his ears, "First I have to but up with them two arguing all day, now this, I can't take it".  
"What's wrong with the Big twerp?", asked Jesse while blinking a few times.  
'I'm not soure, boiut I do know dat we have a mission from da boss", said meowth jumping from a near by tree.  
'Meowths right, that bank isn't going to rob itself Jess", said James while running towards Ijot City.  
"Right", said Jesse and Meowth in union, and ran after James.  
'I think their going to rob a bank", said Ash.  
'NO DUH, I thought they were going to eat ice cream", said Misty sarcastically "now lets follow them".  
"Ok", said Ash as he began to run after them. Pikachu, Brock and Misty followed, little did they know they'd left their back packs behind. Jesse, James and meowth ran straight into the bank and started the robbery with no hesitation, but they did have masks on.  
"Alright, every body hands up", yelled James as he went through every bodies pockets and collected what ever he found. Mean while Jesse and Meowth emptied the cash registers, and the safes. Just about this time Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu entered the bank.  
"Alright Team Rocket, put every thing down", yelled Ash.  
'Yeah, right, like we'd listen to you twerp", laughed James. his laughing was cut off by the sound of Police cars pulling into the bank, he, Jesse, and Meowth gave all the bags to Ash and Misty, and ran out the back door. Officer Jenny entered the Bank with a gun.  
"Alright you two, hands up where I can see them", Officer Jenny yelled. Since all she saw were Ash and Misty standing there with the bags of jewelry and Money she assumed it was them.   
'Officer Jenny you got it wrong, we weren't the ones stealing, they ran out the back door, it was Team Rocket", shouted Ash as he and Misty dropped the bags and raised their hands.  
"Sure", Jenny said sarcastically, "So where's your ID to prove it?".  
"It's in our back...OH NO, Ash we left our back packs up by that lake", cried Misty.  
"And they had our ID in them", finished Ash.  
"Sure, tell your story to the judge kids, you doming with me to be booked", said Jenny. Brock was about to testify, but Jenny held her gun up and signaled for no more talking, so Brock decided not to press his luck.  
"Brock you dimwit, you can't let them take us like this, we are innocent", yelled Ash.  
"Come on Brock, please help us", shouted Misty. Brock, unknowing what to do just stood there and shook his head with a sigh. Ash and Misty we thrown into the back of the police car and driven to the station. Mean while Team Rocket were watching.  
"Jesse, the big twerp didn't stand up for them...", said James while being very confused at this turn of advents.  
"Make he's ready to join out gang", chuckled meowth.  
"Hmm, it does seem odd doesn't it... maybe he got fed up of them", said Jesse and she walked off into the night with James and Meowth at her side.   
"Why didn't I testify!", said Brock while he sat in the Pokemon center sipping coffee.  
"Because your weak", said a voice from behind. he looked up to see a young girl about his age standing over him. "I saw what happened out there and I can't believe you can call your self a friend at all".  
"Excuse me do I know you..", asked Brock.  
"NO, but I now know all about you, my name is Eliza, and you are an idiot", she said with a look of disgust on her face.  
'But if I tried to say something, Officer Jenny would have blown my head to Mexico", replied Brock.  
"Hu uh, she couldn't of shot you by law", said Eliza while sitting across from Brock.   
"How so", asked Brock.  
"Well you have to right to say whatever you want, see the Jenny her is a control freak, if she can intimidate one person, she'll intimidate them all", sighed Eliza.  
'And how do you know all this", said Brock not sure wither or not to believe her.  
"I'm her step sister, and before you ask, that's why I don't look the same as her", said Eliza.  
"So can you help me get my friends out of jail?", asked Brock hopefully.  
"There's a 97.9% chance I can", laughed Eliza. "We can start tomorrow, but we'll need lots of sleep so I'm turning, and I suggest you do the same", said Eliza as she went into her room.  
"K, good night", said Brock as he stared out the window. Mean while Ash and Misty were having a hard time in jail. There was 10 cells per wall, and there was 2 walls. Ash and Misty figured they were the youngest in there, considering every one else looked like they were in their 20's and 30's.  
"Hey kids, what did you two do?", said a female voice from the cell directly across from them. 'Was it a brother and sister act?".  
"We didn't do anything, and this isn't my sister", snarled Ash.  
"Thank God", snarled Misty to herself.  
"Oh, that's your girlfriend then, sorry , I misread to situation, so why ya in here then?", asked the girl  
"Number 1, we got framed and number 2, Misty's not my girl friend", Ash said aloud. "Yet", he whispered to himself.  
'Oh sorry, so who framed ya?', asked the girl.  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS", yelled Misty.  
"Hey Misty, what's wrong we know Brock get us out some how...", said Ash as Misty broke down in tears.  
"But he chickened out on testifying for us, what if he chickens out on getting the ID's too", Misty cried harder.  
"He won't...I hope...", said Ash as he look out the cell window....  
  
To Be Continued...  
So, what ya think? just a fast idea, but i think it turned out OK. Please but comments, questions, flames...fan mail, love letters... ah... I mean...JUST REVIEW ALREADY LOL (^_^) 


End file.
